


The Adventures Of The Watson Family (Featuring Sherlock Holmes & Others)

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Babies, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Harry is the protective gay of the group, Mary will hurt anyone who hurts her friends, Protective John, She's also v wise, The actual plot starts at chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: When Harriet Watson turns up at the Watson household at Christmas, their lives are turned upside down-something terrible happens and Sherlock must stop the perpetrator before it's too late.





	1. Speeches And Surprises

“Can't he just stay with Mrs Hudson?” Mary asked her husband, bouncing 8 month old Rosie on her knee.

“No Mary, he can't. He'll go mad with the amount of Christmas films she will watch, and he'll insult the Queen. You know she hates him insulting the Queen.” John pointed out.

“Is your sister coming?” His wife asked.

“No. I don't think so. So, is it agreed?” 

“I suppose.” Mary sighed, standing up. It's a good job I love you, John Watson.” She said, leaning down to give him a kiss.

“Shall I take Rosie?” Her husband asked.

“Yes, there you go.” Mary smiled, handing the baby girl to him.

Rosie smiled at her father, reaching out to tug his left ear.

“Rosie darling, I've told you that I don't like that.” John sighed, removing his daughter's hand from his ear.

“See, she doesn't tug my ears because mine are decently sized and inconspicuous, whereas yours are flipping massive.” Mary said from the kitchen.

“You've told me that before, dear.” He huffed.

Mary checked on the roast dinner, and decided that it was high time to put the vegetables on- after all, it was 12:30 in the afternoon.

There was a knock at the door, John placed Rosie in her jungle gym and answered it.

It was Sherlock and Mrs Hudson.

“Hello, Sherlock, Mrs H. Merry Christmas!” John wished them, and ushered them in.

Mrs Hudson took her coat off, but Sherlock decided to keep his own on, saying that he felt “as cold as a 3 day old corpse.”

Mary rolled her eyes at him, covering Rosie’s ears up. “Honestly, no shop talk near the baby, I’ve told you.”

“May I have  a cuddle with the little poppet?” Sherlock asked.

John handed the child to him, a nervous smile on his face. “Just don’t drop her, yeah?”

“Alright, I won’t, I promise.” Sherlock nodded, brushing a stray piece of hair from little Rosie’s eyes. “Hello, little one! Are your parents being all mushy in front of you? Simply disgusting, is it not?”

Mary rolled her eyes for the second time in five minutes. “You are mushy with Molly, you idiot.”

“Oh, it’s lovely that they’ve finally said how they feel about each other, I’d begun to think that Sherlock would die old and alone.” Said Mrs Hudson, causing the others to laugh.

“Right, Christmas dinner will be ready in 10, I'm going to go and serve up.” Mary announced, and stood up from her spot at the sofa.

“Sherlock, can you go and put Rosie down for a nap please?” 

“Alright.” Sherlock nodded, making his way out of the room and into the nursery.

He laid Rosie down in her cot, and recounted to her the story of how he and John first met, and by the time he got to the end, the baby girl was fast asleep.

The detective made his way into the small dining room, and sat down next to Mrs Hudson.

Mary and John brought them platefuls of Christmas dinner, and the odd little family settled down to eat.

A while later, Mrs Hudson, Sherlock, and John were all fast asleep on the sofa, all in a line.

Mary was sat on the armchair, Rosie asleep in her arms.

Mary pressed record on the TV, the Queen's speech was about to come on.

Mrs Hudson woke up right on time, making sure that Sherlock stayed asleep lest he wake up and insult the Queen.

The curly haired detective woke up just as it was finishing, and Mrs Hudson placed a hand over his mouth to make sure that he didn't say anything.

She removed it afterwards, and Sherlock scowled at her, but didn't say anything.

Rosie woke up, and began to cry.

“Shh sweetheart, it's okay.” Mary soothed her daughter, holding her close and rubbing Rosie's back.

The little girl quietened, and smiled at her mum.

“Hey, we're all better now yeah? All better.” The blonde smiled.

“Good.” John stirred, opening his eyes.

The doorbell rang, and Mrs Hudson stood up. “I'll get it.”

The elder made her way into the hall.

She opened the front door to reveal a woman with dirty blonde curly hair tied up in a bun, dressed in a green wool sweater, black jeans, and brown boots.

A pair of spectacles were perched on her nose, and she looked up at Mrs Hudson with blue-green eyes.

“Hello,” she said in a Southern British accent- “My name is Harriet Jane Watson, John Hamish Watson's little sister, even though I'm taller. May I come in?”

 


	2. Settling In & Boxing Day Walks

“Okay.” Mrs Hudson responded, standing aside to let her in.

John gaped at his younger sister. “Harry?”

“Hi.” She replied.

“You're Harriet Watson?” Sherlock enquired.

“Yes, I gave John my old phone a while ago.” The female nodded.

“John's sister?” Asked Mary.

“Yep, got it in one. May I meet my niece?” Harry asked.

John took her by the shoulders, marched her over to the spare armchair, and sat her down. “Harriet Jane Watson; what the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, my girlfriend kicked me out. Her name was Jessica, she lives around here. So, I figured out that I'd come and see the part of my family that I've abandoned thus far.” She said calmly. “Truly, I mean no harm.”

“She's right, you know.” Sherlock chipped in. “She has only the clothes she stands up in.” 

Harriet dipped her head. “I left in rather a hurry.”

“Oh, you poor love.” Mary stated, leaning down to give her sister in law a hug.

“So, you're the one who was a spy?” Harry mumbled against her shoulder.

“Assassin, actually. Given it up now, of course. Got shot for it, but thankfully I pulled through. Well, I actually took a bullet for Sherlock, it was touch and go for a while.” Responded the other woman, straightening up.

John pecked her on the cheek, she smiled and squeezed his hand.

The next morning…

Mary awoke earlier than her husband, and went in the nursery to look for Rosie.

She panicked when she realised that her child was not there, but reassured when she heard cooing from the living room.

She entered it to find Harriet sitting on the floor, Rosie in her arms, the pair watching Fifi & The Flowertots.

“Hello, you two.” Mary smiled, taking Rosie from Harriet and sitting on the sofa.

Harriet turned to her, and beamed.

She looked a lot better than she had the previous day- she'd borrowed an outfit from Mary, as well as a pair of pink pyjamas with blue spots on them, which she was wearing. 

She'd showered, and her curly hair was around her shoulders, slightly damp.

Rosie giggled at Mary. “Ma-ma!” 

“That's right.” Mary smiled, ruffling her daughter's hair.

The baby girl had brown hair- Mary's brown, before she dyed her hair blonde.

It was curly like her mother's, she had her father's sticky- out ears and her mum's cheeky grin.

“She's beautiful. I have a niece.” Said Harriet.

After she'd arrived, she'd fallen asleep on her elder brother, and he'd carried her to the spare bedroom.

After Sherlock and Mrs Hudson had gone home, she'd woken up, showered, changed, and eaten, and fallen asleep again.

“You do, and I a sister in law.” Mary smiled. “Harriet..?”

“Yes?” The curly haired woman met her eyes.

“Have you stopped drinking?” 

Harriet nodded. “Yeah, I quit a year ago. It wasn't easy, but I did it. I have a job at the caff near 221b Baker Street, I'm doing well. A least, I thought I was, until Jess dumped me.”

“Hey, it didn't turn out too badly, right?”

“Spose not. It's a nice place you've got here.”

“Thank you, I like to think so.” Mary smiled. 

Rosie began to cry, and Mary kissed her on the cheek. “Breakfast time, my love?”

A while later…

Mary and Harriet were just finishing their respective bowls of cereal, little Rosie in her high chair chewing on a piece of toast, when John made his way into the kitchen, fully dressed.

“Good morning, everyone.” He beamed, leaning down to kiss Mary on the lips, ruffle Harry's curls, and peck Rosie on the cheek.

“Hello, brother of mine.” Harriet smiled. “Sleep okay?”

“Yes, sister dear.” John replied.

She stood up to give him a hug. “I love you, big brother.”

“I love you too, little sister.”

“Oh, bless. See, you do like each other.” Mary chipped in.

Harriet sat back down. “I suppose, underneath.”

“Oh, hush. If you want to squabble, do it outside.” Mary said, putting her bowl in the sink and picking Rosie up. “I am going to get myself and Rosie dressed, and after that we are all going for a walk. Harriet, I suggest that you get dressed too, pyjamas in public are not a good look.”

A while later…

“Why are we doing this? We usually spend Boxing Day at home watching telly.” John asked Mary.

The couple were walking around the grounds of a church, hand in hand, whilst Harriet walked ahead, pushing Rosie in the buggy.

“It's what people do today, it's tradition. Sort of.” Mary responded, keeping a close eye on her sister in law.

“Yes, dear.”

She nodded. “Exactly.”

He chuckled at this. “I love you, you know?”

“I know, I love you too." She smiled.

Half an hour later, they were sat in the churches’ café, drinking cups of tea (John and Mary) a sippy cup (Rosie) and a strong cup of coffee (Harriet.)

Mary and John were sharing a slice of carrot cake between them, whilst Harriet fed Rosie some chocolate cake.

Mary smiled at her daughter, who was happily chewing some cake, frowning at Harriet slightly.

“Is it personal? The frowning.” Harriet asked.

“No, she frowns when she eats, I did the same when I was little.” John chipped in.

“Ah, you did until you were 5, I remember.” His sister chuckled.


	3. Games & Discussions

A few days later...

 

"Six!" Mary announced happily, moving her counter across the board with a smile.

 

She, Harriet, and Molly were playing snakes and ladders, Sherlock and John were at 221B with Rosie.

 

It was late February, Harriet had been staying with John and Mary for a couple of months.

 

She'd enjoyed becoming closer with her brother, sister in law, and of course little Rosie. For the first time in a long time, she was happy and content.

 

"I must say, you're very good at this." Observed Molly, shaking the dice and rolling it. "Four. Back down the snake for me."

 

"John loved Monopoly when we were kids, couldn't get enough of it. I endured endless games, I much prefer this." Harriet chipped in, adjusting her glasses. "These need cleaning, again. Rosie loves trying to grab them."

 

"I love all the stories about John, wonderful stuff to embarrass him with." Mary chuckled.

 

"In front of Sherlock." Molly finished. "Although with all the deducing, he's probably figured everything out already. Or John's told him."

 

"Hmm, it took getting John's birth certificate to figure out his middle name, I doubt it." The blonde answered, and checked her watch. "It's 9 at night, I'd better call John to make sure that he hasn't taken Harriet anywhere he shouldn't."

 

"Doesn't the deducing annoy you?" Harriet asked Molly as Mary retrieved her phone from her pocket and began to text John.

 

"Nah, I threaten to slap him if he does it too much." The brunette responded, and the two giggled.

 

Mary set her phone down. "Right, let's get on with the game. I am going to win, I know it."

 

Half an hour later...

 

" _ Yes!  _ I win!" Molly announced happily, punching the air and high fiving Harriet. "You shouldn't have jinxed it, Mary."

 

"That'll teach me." Mary nodded as her phone chimed.

 

It was a text from John, reading: "Hi love, am coming home now-Rosie is sound asleep. Sherlock says that he wants to talk to Molly, please pass message on. J. xxx."

 

"Right, John is on his way home, apparently Sherlock wants to talk to you, Molly." Mary announced. "Congratulations on winning, by the way."

 

"Thank you." Replied Molly, standing up and giving Mary then Harriet a hug. "Better luck next time." She chuckled, and exited the living room.

 

"Well, I'm off to bed. I have work tomorrow, early." Said Harriet. "Night night."

 

"Goodnight." Mary smiled.

 

One hour later, John and Mary were cuddled up in bed together, not saying anything-just simply enjoying being together.

 

Mary nuzzled her face into John neck, a contented smile on her face. "Love you."

 

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her on the forehead.

 

"What shall we do tomorrow?" Mary asked. "It's a Saturday."

 

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Her husband said, frowning. "Harry's at work, yes?"

 

"She is, till one. How about the pictures, just you and me?"

 

"Have Sherlock babysit?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Alright." Mary responded, kissing him on the lips. "Sounds good."

 

"My ideas generally are." John grinned.


	4. Cinemas & Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff, for the next chapter is angst.  
> (In advance, I apologise!)

The next morning...

“Right, what d'you want to watch?” Mary asked her husband.

They were at the cinema, looking at listings of films which were showing.

“Mmm…” John mused. “How about Paddington 2?”

“We're not with Rosie now, darling.” His wife rolled her eyes. “That romcom looks good.”

“As you wish, sugarmuffin.” He replied with a cheeky grin.

Mary attempted to whack him on the arm, and he ducked away from her, laughing. “Don't ever call me that again!”

Ten minutes later, the pair made themselves comfortable in a couple of seats in the movie theatre, situated in the middle.

John offered the popcorn box to Mary. “Want some?”

“Mm, I'll save my portion for the actual film.” She decided, and cuddled into him as best she could despite the arm of the seat between them. “This is nice, isn't it? Just the two of us- as much as I love the others, I do quite like it being just us two.”

“I agree.” John replied, putting his phone on vibrate as the big screen burst into life. “I love you.” He whispered to her.

“I love you too.” Mary replied, pecking him on the lips.

A couple of hours later, the pair made their way out of the cinema, hand in hand.

“I really enjoyed that,” said John, helping his wife into her coat.

“Me too.” She agreed, taking her handbag from him, putting it over her arm, and taking his hand.

The pair made their way out of the cinema, into the car, and Mary drove them to Baker Street.

“Mary?” John asked his wife when they came to a stop outside Sherlock's residence.

“Yeah?” She smiled at him.

“I enjoyed this morning very much. We ought to have more time to ourselves.” He said, and took her hands in his own. “I don't want us to slip away from each other, especially as you came so close to dying…”

Mary kissed him then, nuzzling her nose against his own. “You're not going to lose me, I promise.”

“Ditto.”

They got out of the car, and John wrapped his arms around his wife, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

The couple held each other close for a few minutes, until Mary pulled away slightly to look at him. “Ok?”

“Yes, you?” Her other half responded.

“Perfect.” She beamed.

They made their way inside, and knocked on the door to Sherlock's flat.

Molly opened it, Rosie on her arms. “Hey! How was the film?”

“Great thank you, definitely one for the DVD collection.” John replied as he and Mary stepped inside.

His wife rolled her eyes. "You are a fuddy-duddy, we can watch it on Netflix."

"Mmm, I'm old fashioned." He corrected.

It was Molly's turn for an eye roll. "Stop bickering, and look at this. They've been at it for a while now."

"What?" John asked.

Molly nodded towards the sofa, where Harriet and Sherlock were sat facing each other, a chessboard on a little table between them.

"Harry has beaten him at every game so far, and I think that we're at the climax of another one..."

"She's beaten Sherlock at chess. My little sister has beaten the famous detective at chess." John grinned proudly.

Mary smiled at this, but was too interested in the chess game to comment.

Harry moved a chess piece, and grinned. "Yes! Checkmate!"

"Well done." Sherlock responded, somewhat gruffly.

"Oh little sister, you've hurt his pride." John chuckled, making his way towards the pair.

Rosie grinned at Harry, gurgling happily.

Harriet stood up and took Rosie from him. "I know, bless."

"You're bloody brilliant." Mary complimented her.

"I know." Harry grinned. "By the way, Rosie napped most of the morning according to Molly."

"Ahh, she's like her dad-you could march a brass band through her bedroom and she'd still sleep." Mary replied, a smile on her face.

Harriet handed Rosie to Mary, and turned back to Sherlock. "Till the next time, Sherlock. I'm off home, I need some lunch and all you've got in the fridge is mouldy bread, and Mrs Hudson is out."

A few hours later...

It was late evening. Rosie was asleep, John was in bed, updating his blog, Mary however was sat watching TV, but not really paying attention.

Harry was curled up on the armchair, tapping away at her phone and occasionally looking at the TV.

"Who are you texting?" Mary asked in an attempt to brighten her mood.

"Um, a work friend." Harriet responded, and looked up at her friend and relative.

It took a few minutes for her eyes to concentrate on something that wasn't a screen; but when she did she noticed that Mary looked rather glum.

"Hey..." She said, putting her phone down and sitting on the sofa next to the other woman. "What's wrong?"

Mary sighed. "I've been thinking."

"And? Please tell me that you're not going to kill someone?"

She smiled briefly. "No, don't worry. I'm thinking about how lucky I am, yet how much I take for granted... John, Rosie, even you. Probably not Sherlock."

"Well, Sherlock's in a class of his own." Harry replied, and they both chuckled. "After you got shot, you mean?"

The other woman nodded.

"Well, you love John and Rosie right? And me? And you're grateful for all of us?"

"Yeah, course I do."

"Then it doesn't really sound that you're taking us all for granted. You've got a scar on your body that you probably see everyday when you get dressed and whatever." Harry said, taking Mary's hands in her own. "That scar reminds you of what you went through, that you nearly died and what you almost lost."

Mary nodded. "Yeah... You're right. It does."

"See, you're okay. You never take your other half for granted." Harry stated, and looked down.

It was Mary's turn to look concerned. "What's up?"

"You know that person I was texting? It wasn't just a colleague. They weren't."

"And?"

"Her name is Lucy, she works at Speedy's. She's a little bit shorter than me with short brown hair which is fluffy and really cute, and the sweetest smile I've ever seen."

"Sounds like you're in love." Mary smiled.

"Yeah, I think I am. She had a girlfriend when I first started, but they broke up."

"You should ask her out."

"Hmm, you think?"

"Yes. Let your big brother meet her at some point though, just in case.

"I'm worried that I am going to be the one making trouble. What if I go back on the sauce?"

"You're still going to AA meetings?" Mary clarified.

"Uh huh." Harry nodded, her curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"Well, keep at it." Mary responded, and the pair shared a hug.

"That was a good talk." Harry stated.

"It was." The other woman replied, patting her gently on the back and

Harriet pulled away and stood up. "I'm off to bed, thank you for this."

"Anytime, it's what friends are for."

The other woman smiled at Mary, picked her phone up, and left the room.

Mary stood up, switched the TV off, and made her way into her and John's room.

"Hello, you." John greeted her.

Mary sat on the bed next to him. "I love you. A lot."

"I love you too." He replied, and she kissed him. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I just wanted to kiss you." His wife responded, kissing him again with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the


	5. Attack

A few weeks later...

Mary and Molly had gone to the theatre, and Harry had taken Lucy to the cinema on a date.

Sherlock and John were taking care of Rosie at 221B, under the watchful eye of Mrs Hudson.

John was watching something on his phone, whilst Sherlock read out one of John's blog entries to Rosie-Mary didn't mind that.

All was peaceful, until John's phone began to ring-it was Mary.

He picked up, and for a moment was met with silence.

"Mary, Mary-are you okay?" John asked, worried.

There was gasping, then- "John, we need help. We're on Buxton Road, we've been attacked."

"Shit." John stood up. "Stay there, I'm coming. I love you."

"I love you too. We're ok, just a couple of cracked ribs I think. And Molly has a nosebleed."

"What happened?" Sherlock asked.

John was about to reply; when Mrs Hudson entered the room, followed by Harry and Lucy.

The two younger women had also been attacked-Harry had a black eye, Lucy was holding her jaw, and they both had bruises on their arms.

"Oh my..." John trailed off. "What happened?"

"We were just walking home when out of nowhere a man wearing a purple hoodie-atleast, I think that it was purple, started to attack us. He was running towards us and just started on us," Lucy explained, pausing for a moment

"We weren't holding hands or anything, so it wasn't like it was a hate crime. Afterwards, he ran off."

"No analysing, Sherlock." Harry growled. "Not now."

"Mary and Molly have also been attacked;" Said the taller detective. "Right, you have to go to the hospital-we'll pick them up on the way."

A few minutes later...

"Oh, thank God." Mary said when she saw John and Sherlock.

The women were standing up, Molly leaning heavily into Mary.

"I think that Molly's the worst off, her nosebleed didn't stop until just before you got here. I'm ok, just a couple of broken ribs, I think."

"Lucy and Harry have been attacked too-this was planned." John stated. "Someone is targeting this family of ours."

A while later...

"See you tomorrow-are you sure that you don't want to stay with us?" Harry asked Lucy.

"No, it's fine." Lucy replied, and gave her a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Call me when you get home." The other woman replied.

Lucy exited the hospital, and Harry made her way back to the others.

Molly was sitting next to Sherlock, sound asleep-Mary the same with John.

By now, all of the women had been treated-luckily, none of them were seriously hurt.

"As John said, we were targeted." Harry said, sitting down next to her brother.

"Exactly." John nodded. "So, Sherlock, theories?"

"There were two attackers, trying to make it look like the same person. So, they're working for someone, and they're trying to get at us. I took a hair from Molly's coat, the attacker was a blonde. I nipped up to the lab to analyse and run against the criminal database, I came across nothing so our lynchpin is covering their tracks."

"Ah." John nodded.


	6. Uncovering

"Why me?" Mary asked, a scowl on her face.

"To be fair, she did get beaten up a couple of days ago." John chipped in.

"Because she's a retired super agent. She can pin him to the wall in seconds." Sherlock said.

"I mean, that's true. My ribs are aching though."

"You'll be fine, we'll be there if he tries to hurt you." John said, kissing her.

"Exactly." Lestrade nodded.

It was a couple of days later, and the plan was for Mary to go out and about in London in the hope of one of the men who attacked her previously, and then her pinning them against a wall (or kicking him where it hurt) before Lestrade took him back to Baker Street.

John sighed. "Okay. But, if my wife is hurt AT ALL in this, I will actually kill you, Sherlock. And Harriet will help."

"Exactly." Harry chipped in, crossing her arms and glaring at Sherlock and Lestrade.

Mary rolled her eyes, but said nothing, rocking Rosie.

Sherlock handed her an earpiece. "There you go, it's far superior to the ones Scotland Yard."

"Thanks." Mary said, putting it on and popping it in her ear.

She handed Rosie to Sherlock. "Alright, I'm ready."

John pecked her on the cheek. "Love, I know that you are what you are; but please keep safe."

"I will, I promise."

Mary made her way out of Baker Street, nipped into Speedy's to buy herself a hot chocolate and a doughnut, and began to walk around London.

Two streets later, she was just finishing her drink when she saw someone, who had previously been leaning against a wall, begin to follow her.

"The game is on, I'm currently on Franklin Avenue, about to turn into the alleyway." She whispered, and turned left.

The figure followed her, and as quick as a flash she'd turned around and had them pinned up against the wall.

"I've got them, come now." She muttered.

"Hey, whaddya want with me?" A voice with a London accent asked-a female voice.

"Don't play games with me, you beat my friends up. Or me." Mary growled, her grip tightening.

At that moment, Sherlock made his way up to them, followed by Mycroft and Greg.

"Come with us, we won't hurt you, we promise." Mary said. "Much."

"Can I at least show my face?"

Mary pulled the hood down, to reveal a young girl with curly red hair and bright blue eyes.

"What's your name?" Mycroft asked.

"Amelia. Amelia Jenks." The girl replied. "I'm 18 years old."

Mary frowned-why would a young woman want to do something like that?

"Right, well like we said, we won't hurt you. Promise." Mary said, settling for resting her hand on the small of the young girl's back.

A few minutes later, they were all back at Baker Street.

"Amelia, why did you do it? You're 18 years old, and well you don't seem... Vicious." Mary asked her, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"I was paid to. I've done karate ever since I was 8, so I know my stuff. This guy came up to me when I went to the college shop to get a coffee-I'm studying hairdressing, and showed me a photo of you, and you." Amelia nodded to Mary and Harry. "There was someone else too, she had short brown hair and glasses."

"My girlfriend." Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, he offered me money."

"How did you know that he was a man?" Sherlock asked.

"His voice was deep." Amelia replied, taking a sip of tea.

"Yet you weren't entirely convinced of their gender." The detective finished.

"How did you know that?"

"Because they kept their hood up, spoke with a voice scrambler, handed you a tenner, and left."

"Well, that's true." Amelia nodded.

"So we're looking for a non binary tall person. Helpful." Mary muttered.

"True." Her husband nodded, and looked at his watch. "Um, I need to pick Rosie up from the sitters'."

"Alright, see you later." Mary responded, and pecked him on the cheek.

John smiled at Sherlock, nodded at Amelia, and left 221B.

"I know who the other attacker was. Is." Said Amelia. "My adoptive sister, Mariyam. She's Muslim, came to us when she was 4 as a refugee. She's not a terrorist... We were together, as in going to grab a coffee, when he came up to us. She wears a headscarf and everything, don't you dare accuse her of being the one who's behind this."

"Okay, okay. We won't." Mary promised, sitting next to the young woman. "What about your tutors?"

"They're all women-I have 2 core subject teachers, Lucy and Maria. My PDT is called Faye."

"PDT?"

"Personal development tutor, like a form tutor." Amelia explained, and her phone buzzed. "I have a class in 15 minutes, I need to go."

"May I see the notification?" Sherlock requested.

Amelia nodded, and showed him her phone.

Sherlock nodded and handed her her phone back. "Can you bring your sister with you tomorrow?"

"Of course, see you then." The girl responded, and then left.


	7. Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You

A few hours later...

"Mmm." Mary hummed happily, snuggling into her husband.

"What's up with you?" He asked in amusement.

“I’m just happy.” Mary responded. “I’m allowed to be happy, aren’t i?”

“Yes dear.” He answered quickly lest he get shouted at.

“Mmm.” She murmured in agreement.

They were watching a film, Rosie was sound asleep in her room.

Mary was sleepy, her eyes were more closed than open.

John dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “Mare?”

“Yes love?”

“I have a question for you. A big one.”

Mary opened her eyes and yawned. “What is it?”

“Well, ever since Roo’s first birthday… I’ve been thinking how nice it would be for her to have a little brother or sister.” He said, looking at her closely to gauge her reaction.

She smiled at him. “I’ve been thinking that too. Yes, it would be nice to add to our family. But, on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“Our family is in danger at the moment, the condition is that we don’t start trying... a lot until all the business is over and I know that we’re all safe and sound. I’m not bringing another life into the world knowing that they’re in real danger, I worry enough about Rosie and you, and Harry, and Lucy, Sherlock, Molly, and Mrs Hudson enough as it is.”

“Alright, that’s fair. Can we get a dog?”

Mary chuckled at this. “Okay, I don’t see why not.”

“Hmm, good. We’re not getting a bloodhound, though.”

“Noted.” Mary smiled at the memory of the case. Despite nearly dying at the end of it all, she’d loved being back in the field with the three people she loved most in the world-Sherlock, John, and little Rosie. Her pregnancy had seemed to last forever, and latterly she hadn’t been able to go out with Sherlock and John on cases because she got tired very quickly.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Sherlock, actually. What case are you working on at the moment, despite the obvious one?”

John launched into an explanation, but after 5 minutes, he realised his wife was asleep.

With a smile, he roused her, turned the TV off, and led her to bed.


	8. Sisters And Pursuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry gets Rosie a new outfit, and shit goes down, to put it bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the radio silence, college work took over-to say the least! Anyways, enjoy and reviews would be very welcome :)

“HARRY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?!” John’s voiced boomed the next morning.

Harry entered the living room, her curly hair a mess, and her eyes squinting because she didn’t have her glasses on. “The dog outfit would be cute for Halloween, right?” She asked, picking up her niece. “Don’t listen to your daddy, Roo. He’s just being overprotective.”

“Ha-ha!” Rosie said happily from John's arms-even though she was just starting to get the hang of “Harriet”, “Ha-ha” had stuck.

"What's all the fuss?" Mary asked, making her way into the room.

"Harriet dressed our daughter in a dog outfit. A. DOG. OUTFIT." Her husband replied, the volume of his latter words making Rosie cry.

"Shh." Mary soothed, taking Rosie from John and kissing her forehead. "It's alright, my love. John, stop fussing, Rosie looks cute. And Harry, we don't celebrate Halloween in this house, we go to church."

Harry rolled her eyes. "Fine. Anyway, I have a craving for gingernut biscuits. I think that the corner shop is open." And, with that, she disappeared into her room.

"That bloody woman." John growled.  "I do not understand what goes through her head sometimes."

"All the time." Mary corrected. "Right, I need to change and feed this one."

"Alright, what time are we meeting Amelia and her sister?"

"12:30, it's 7:30 now."

"Okay." Mary nodded. "I'll drop Rosie off at playgroup for 11, I'll pick her up at 3."

"So you'll do the grocery shopping?" John asked.

"Uh, I have to go into work for a while to do some paperwork."

"Okay." John responded. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, pecking him on the lips.

Some hours later, Mary entered The Horse & Carriage-the pub where Amelia had agreed to meet them, along with her sister.

"Why are they meeting us in a pub?" Mary asked Sherlock, sliding into a booth next to him.

Sherlock shrugged. "Look, Mariyam is at the bar."

Mary cast her eye over to the bar, where a young lady wearing a pink headscarf, a purple jumper, blue jeans and white Nike trainers was standing, obviously waiting for her order.

The blonde stood up. "I'll go and introduce myself."

"Mariyam?" Mary asked.

The younger woman turned around. "Hi."

"I'm Mary, John's wife."

"I know. I'm truly sorry for what happened, I don't know why I did it." Mariyam responded, looking down at her feet.

"I forgive you. We all have. Amelia made a split second choice for the pair of you." Mary said. "I know how that feels, and it's not pleasant. At all."

"Oh." Mariyam replied, taking her orange juice from the barmaid. "Amelia's running a little late."

"So is my husband." Mary said, and a moment later her phone buzzed.

She had a text, and it read. "Rosie had a breakdown at playgroup, I'm on the way to pick her up now. Will meet you at the pub. JW. Xx."

She texted him back, and slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Shall we?" She asked, gesturing to the table where Sherlock sat.

Mariyam sat next to him, and Mary opposite.

"Mariyam, hello. I see your sister is late because she needs to meet with a friend."

"How..?"

"Don't freak the poor girl out." Mary growled. "Now, Mariyam, what do you know about the person who employed you?"

"I saw them later that day, after class. They followed me out of college, but I thought that I gave them the slip. That was until I saw them across the street as I entered the front door." The young woman answered.

“Have you seen any more of them?” The blonde asked.

The younger woman shook her head. “No, not to my knowledge.”

At that moment, Amelia entered the pub, and instantly Mary knew that something was wrong. So did Mariyam.

“Amelia? What’s wrong?”

“They followed me. All the way here, and as much as I tried to give them the slip, I couldn’t shake th-oh my God!” Amelia responded, and pointed out of the window.

A figure was standing there, wearing a black hoodie with a white zip, and on their face was a scream mask.

Mary was on her feet, zipping out of the shop and out into the street in an instant.

The figure was already partly up the street, and so the ex assassin gave chase. “Come ‘ere this instant, stop playin’ games!” She barked.

In answer, the hooded person stuck two fingers up at her and disappeared.

“What the..?” Mary gasped, making her way to where they’d vanished.

She looked down-a manhole.

Mary shoved the cover aside and dropped as easily as a cat dropping from a tree onto the ground down into it.

Once inside, she took stock-faintly, she heard echoing footsteps.

She followed them, switching the torch on her phone on to help her see.

“You will never catch me!” A voice said, making the nurse stop in her tracks. “I am The Shadow, I will always give you the slip. I am the greatest escape artist there has ever been.”

“You clearly don’t know me, then.” Mary murmured, and sprinted towards the voice.

She saw the familiar hood, and launched herself at it once she got close enough to it.

There was a brief struggle, and then Mary went limp-she’d been injected with something.


	9. Given Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mary's past comes back to haunt her, yet again.  
> (I'm sorry for not updating, we can file this under "Laura needs to stop writing so much at the same time")

Mary’s eyes fluttered open, and she found herself at home, laying in bed.

John came into her vision. “Mare?”

“John.” She said, and he enveloped her in a big hug.

“The Shadow, as they call themselves, left you tied up outside here, and left a note. ‘The Watsons and their daughters will NEVER BE HAPPY. Shadow.”’ Sherlock interrupted.

Mary frowned against John. “We only have one daughter.”

Mary frowned against John. “We only have one daughter.”

“It might just be a typo.” He replied.

"Right, I'd better go." Said Sherlock, and did so.

She continued to frown. “Why would a criminal mastermind be so clumsy?”

“I have no idea.” John shrugged. “You're absolutely safe here though; I promise.”

Mary gulped. “I hope so.”

“How are you feeling, love? D'you have a headache?” John asked his wife.

“No, I feel a little lightheaded though. I'd like a drink, please.”

“Alright.” He replied, pecking her on the lips.

Mary sat down on a chair in the lounge.

Rosie, who had previously been sat on the rug, toddled over to her mum.

The elder lifted the child onto her knee. “Oh, Rosie… Two daughters. I'm not expecting, which means that something I did years and years ago will bubble up to the surface."

"Ma?" Rosie frowned.

Mary held her close. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise. I'll keep you and everyone else safe."

Meanwhile, in 221B, Sherlock was researching,

"Where did Mary say she trained?" He asked Molly.

"As what? And you are aware that she's an ex assassin and probably lied about it?" His other half responded.

"No, she didn't lie about this. She's very skilled, she trained in an actual hospital." Sherlock responded. "I'm looking for records."

"Oh, I think she said somewhere in Reading?" Molly frowned. "I remember now-St Magda's Hospital, Berkshire."

"Thank you." Sherlock replied, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why are you Googling her, anyway?"

"I think that she's hiding something. Something else."

Molly put her head in her hands. "Sherlock..."

"It's good, if my theory is correct. I hope so, anyway."

"What is it?"

"Amelia is Mary's daughter, whom she had when she was training. Mary gave her up for adoption as soon as she was born in order to continue her studies."

"Oh, and Mary was working for the CIA during training?" Molly confirmed.

Sherlock nodded. "Amelia was given up for her own good."

A while later...

"Mary, good to see you." Sherlock said a while later.

"You should at least bother to look up, what's all this about? John and I were supposed to be going to a dog shelter this evening, now he and Harry are going with Rosie." Mary scowled at her friend, none too happy to have had her plans ruined.

"On October 22nd, 2000, you gave birth to a baby girl."

Mary's eyes widened, then she sighed and nodded. "Yes, I did. She had my eyes and dark blonde hair."

"That baby girl has grown up to be a young woman, named Amelia." Sherlock stated, shutting his laptop and standing up to face her.

"She's not..?"

He nodded. "She is."

"Oh shit. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. As if I don't have enough people to protect..." Mary said, sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

"I swore to protect you and your family, and I will keep to that vow." Her friend responded. "This Shadow, whoever he is, doesn't know what's coming for him, them..."

"One problem at a time, you idiot." Mary interrupted. "I need to make contact with her parents, clearly she's never been told that she's adopted. Then I need to tell her myself. Her whole world is going to be torn apart. Not to mention the fact that Rosie has a big sister and I need to tell John."

"Hey, she's very lucky to have you as her mum. And, John stood by you even after you shot me and then you nearly died, this is going to be a walk in the park." Sherlock pointed out.

Despite herself, Mary chuckled. "That's true. But I don't want her to be taken away from Mariyam."

At that moment, Molly entered the room with a hot chocolate, and gave it to Mary. "I thought that you'd like this."

"Thank you." The blonde nodded.

Molly sat down next to her. "I can't imagine how you must feel."

"I pushed that child out of my head, locked away. Until now. I barely thought of her. I suspected that she was Amelia, but I didn't pursue it."

"You were too focused on Shadow." Sherlock confirmed. "Understandable."

"How the heck am I going to tell John?" Mary panicked. "As if me being an ex assassin wasn't enough, he finds out that I've got a secret daughter..."

"You're not ashamed of Amelia, are you?" Molly asked, ever the voice of reason.

"No, apart from the fact that she and Mariyam attacked us, although I understand now why she did it. From what I can see, she seems to be a good person."

The other woman nodded. "Exactly, you gave her up for adoption to protect her, you'd do what any mother in that situation would do. Amelia will understand that, Mary." She continued, placing a handon Mary's shoulder. "And you know I'm always here if you need a rant, yeah?"

Mary smiled. "I know, thanks Molls."

"Aren't you going to thank me for finding out?" Sherlock scowled.

"Mmm... Cheers, I guess."

"Ahem." He fidgeted.

"Thank you, Sherlock."


	10. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Shado and there is some discussions.

"So... Amelia is yours?" John asked the next day.

Mary closed her eyes, and nodded. "Yes, I gave her up for adoption whilst I was training to be a nurse."

"You were also a member of the secret service at that time, yeah?"

Mary nodded, and opened her eyes to look at him. "John, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, my love. You didn't know that you were going to meet me, nor how your life was going to turn out." He responded.

She nodded again, and he kissed her on the forehead. "I'm never going to stop loving you, Mare."

"Ditto."

The moment was interrupted by John's phone chiming, indicating a text, which read: "221B. New information on Shado. Come if even inconvenient. SH."

"Thank goodness none of us is working today." He muttered, and Mary's eyes widened in understanding, and she read the text. "I'll wake Harry, get her to keep an eye on Rosie. She's not working today either."

A while later, John and Mary made their way into the familiar flat occupied by the world's only consulting detective.

"Shado is a 24 year old male named Thomas," Sherlock began. "But identifies as non-binary. He-"

"They." Mary interrupted.

"They were brought up in a children's home, and met little Amelia when she was first brought in. 6 year old Thomas swore to protect the baby girl with his life, until she was taken away. He was devastated, and vowed to find her again."

"And they did, evidently." John continued.

"Six months ago, they discovered what college Amelia attends, and hacked into its records, and therefore found out about Mariyam, and the fact that Amelia doesn't know that she's adopted." The detective stated.

"Oh." The jigsaw pieces slotted together in Mary's mind. "Now they want revenge on all of us."

"For no crime other than a choice to protect her. Some people." John growled.

"I have their address, we are going to visit."

"You aren't serious?! Bloody hell Sherlock, you know what Mary went through the last time, and Shado attacked our family! Your girlfriend!"

"I know, and that's why she doesn't have to come."

Mary nodded. "I think that that would be best."

John gave Mary a hug. "Go home, to Harriet and Rosie. Keep safe, love."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll text you when I get in, yeah?"

"I'd like that."

 Mary went home, along with Rosie, John and Sherlock made their way to Shado's residence.

When they were making their way out of a tube station, John's phone bleeped. A text from Mary read: "Hello you, I'm home safe now. Love you and keep safe with Holmes. Xxx."

He messaged her back: "Good, love you too. And I'll try. Xxx."

Sherlock and John made their way to a block of flats, and Sherlock knocked confidently on number 8.

To John's surprise, a little girl opened it. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Sherlock Holmes. Shado will want to see me."

"Shado! You have a visitor!" The little girl called.

"Bring them in, Steph." A familiar voice replied. A cold chill ran down John's back and even Sherlock felt a little uncomfortable.

Steph showed them into a dingy sitting room, where a figure wearing a hoodie with the hood so low that almost their entire face was hidden from view, was sat on a grey sofa, holding a black tablet.

Then, Steph ran from the room and upstairs.

"Who's that?" Sherlock asked.

"My sister's little girl. I have found family. I am Shado, the one seeking revenge on Rosamund Mary Watson and her family. She abandoned Amelia and she will pay."

"She is my wife, Shado. You will not, I will protect her and my daughter, and my sister with all I have, and everybody else I love."

Shado grinned, and tapped something on the screen in front of them. "I have people watching you you know. 24/7. I know when you so much as take a piss."

"You're lowlife scum."

"Steady John. Amelia is going to be told about Mary, about everything. In time she might even be able to live with her." Sherlock said. "So, lay off the Watsons."

"Do I have your word that she will be told?"

"Yes." John answered. "You do."

Shado nodded. "Alright. I'll ease off. A little. And yes, you do have my word on the matter."

"That was surprisingly easy." John said on the way home.

"Shado is planning something." His best friend stated. "Something big."

"How d'you know?"

"They had a word document up on their tablet, with "Plan For Rosamund: Stage 4." on it." The other man responded.

"Oh."

"I'll get my brother to have agents watching your house at all times; Amelia's too, and to follow you everywhere. If needed, they'll take Shado's goons down."

"Thanks mate, that means a lot." John replied, and Sherlock nodded.


	11. Family Comfort

"So, someone's watching us?" Harry asked, feeling slightly unnerved.

"Mycroft's agents, who are also keeping watch on us- are going to take them out, one way or another. Then they'll keep us protected." John explained.

Mary, who was holding little Rosie, held the baby girl a little tighter. "They're not going to get us. None of 'em are."

"Exactly." Harriet nodded.

"I agree." John responded.

"Anyway," said his sister, eager to change the subject. "I'm making us Shepherd's Pie for dinner. I went shopping earlier, and decided to pick up the ingredients we needed.” 

“Sounds nice.” Mary smiled. “We haven't had that for a while.”

“D'you want some help?” John asked.

“Alright.” Harry nodded, but nodded towards her sister in law- Mary had a faraway look in her eyes.

Rosie was sound asleep in bed, Mary had fed her earlier.

“What's up?”

“All this… I wanted to protect you.“Mary, I meant it when I said that the problems of your future are my privilege. I meant what I said when we said our wedding vows. I'm staying by your side.” John responded, sitting down next to her and taking her hands in his own.

She dipped her head. “What if you get killed?”

He moved to look her in the eye. “That won't happen. We're going to be fine, Sherlock and I have got into many scrapes before and everything's been alright. You got almost fatally shot and you survived- I'd say that someone's looking down on us favourably.”

Mary nodded. That's true, I suppose. We have one more to protect now- Amelia.”

“Yes, I suppose that we should tell her soon.” John responded.

“I'll text her, see if she wants to meet up tomorrow?” His wife suggested. “And I'll ring Mycroft, ask him to get in contact with her parents. I don't know if I can do it myself.”

“Okay.” He replied, and kissed her on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you and Rosie are my whole world.”

“Ditto.” John said, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her lips. “I'd better get on, or else Harry will shout at me for not helping her, just as she did when we were kids.” He continued, pulling away from her.

“Okay.” Mary chuckled.

John made his way into the kitchen, and Mary turned her attention to her phone. She was nervous, never expecting to actually have a relationship with her eldest.

“Here goes.” She murmured, and called Mycroft.

Afterwards she took a deep breath. "Well then. That was that."

Mycroft had agreed to contact Amelia's parents, and Mary was to text Amelia herself, to see if she wanted to meet up the following day.

They had mutually decided not to contact Mariyam, that it was Amelia and her foster parent's place to tell them Amelia's news themselves.

Mary texted Amelia, then put her phone down for the day, making a choice to spend the rest of the day relaxing with her family.

She entered the kitchen, and watched Harriet and John prepare tea. "I love you, sister in law." She said to Harry. "I love you, husband."

"We love you too, Mare. Did you contact Mycroft?" John asked his wife.

"Yes, he's getting in contact with Amelia's foster parents tonight, and I've just texted her. Mariyam isn't going to be involved, we thought that they'd tell her themselves."

"If I was in that position, that's what I'd want." Harriet chipped in.

"We thought so." Mary nodded, exhaling slowly. "I'm ever so nervous."

Harry squeezed her arm. "Whatever happens, with Shado too, it'll be okay."

"And to think we were discussing having another not so long ago... We'll have three." John mused out loud.

"A third niece or nephew would be wonderful." His sister beamed. I'd like to accompany you tomorrow, if that's alright? Bring Rosie?"

"That would be good, I'd appreciate you both, and John, being there." Mary replied.

John pecked her on the cheek. "I love you, Mary Morstan. A lot, and I'm proud of you."

Harry gave her a quick hug. "What he said. Apart from the fact I don't fancy you."

Mary burst out laughing. "I know that, your girlfriend would be jealous! And it would be a bit weird."


	12. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're good. They are safe. <3

The next day...

Mary awoke quite early, to the sound of Rosie crying.

She got up and made her way into Rosie's room.

The little girl was crying her eyes out and flailing her limbs in her cot. At 15 months old, she was growing bigger and stronger every single day.

Mary lifted her baby up, kissing her head. "There we are, Mama's here my darling." She murmured.

Rosie stopped crying then, and settled against her mother.

"There now, you're all relaxed." Mary smiled, laying her back down. "I think that you need changing, so we'll do that in a sec."

She changed Rosie, then fed her. After that, she carried her into her and John’s room. "Have a baby." She said to John, who had just got dressed.

"Hello, Rosie!" John greeted his daughter. He then exited the room. “Come on, let’s go and get something to eat.”

Mary smiled, and got herself dressed. "Today's the day." She said.

She made her way into the kitchen, butterflies kicking up in her stomach. “I can’t quite believe it.”

“Me either. This feels quite surreal.” John chipped in.

She kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A while later…

The Watson family made their way to the local pub, where Mary had agreed to meet Amelia.

She was waiting just inside, and Mary spotted her. “Here goes.”

“I'll stay here with Rosie for a minute.” Said John, giving his wife a kiss on cheek.

“Okay.” Mary nodded.

She stepped inside and Amelia turned around.

“I understand why you gave me up, and I forgive you.” Amelia stated, stepping towards her mother.

“Okay.” Mary nodded, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

“All my life I've believed that something wasn't right, and you're the missing piece. My missing piece.” Said her daughter.

Mary held her arms out, and Amelia stepped into her embrace.

Mother and daughter held each other close, both of them crying.

John navigated the buggy inside, and watched the scene with a smile.

Amelia eventually let go. “Hi, mum.”

“Hello.” Mary chuckled tearfully. “This has been a long time coming.”

“Yeah, it has.” The younger woman agreed.

She stepped away from Mary, and smiled at John. “Well, I may as well start calling you dad.” She beamed, and gave him a hug.

After Amelia had greeted Rosie, they all sat down at a table.

“You must think that I'm taking all this very well, but the truth is I've always sensed that I was adopted. My… other parents didn't tell me to protect you, of course. When Mariyam came to us it struck me how familiar my parents seemed with the process. I was only little but it still seemed strange.” Amelia explained.

“Okay.” Mary nodded. 

“You're your mother's daughter all right, she's very good at sensing when something's up.” John smiled.

“I know.” The ginger beamed at him, and then at Mary.

It struck John how alike the two looked- they had the same smile, the same quiet manner when they were happy.

“You have an aunt too, she's called Harriet. She's my sister and she'll love you.” John said. “Sadly she can't make it today-but you'll be another team member to gang up on me with.” He chuckled.

“Oi, we're not that bad!” Mary said. “Tell me if I'm being cheeky, but can I come and live with you? Perhaps when I finish college for the academic year?” Amelia asked.

Mary smiled at her. “Yes, if you'd like. And of course, you can go back to visit.”

Amelia nodded. “Even though we're not actually family, I'll always love them.”

“Of course you will.” Mary nodded.

John's phone buzzed, and he read the text, and frowned. 

“What is it, John?” His wife asked.

“It’s Mycroft. Says that Shado has vamooshed. Gone, disappeared.”

“I bet that he had something to do with that.” Mary mused out loud.

“Sorry, what?” Amelia asked.

“Nothing to concern yourself with.” Responded her mother. “We’re all safe now, and that’s all that matters.”

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fan casting the wonderful Alex Kingston as Harriet :D  
> Please let me know if you've enjoyed, con-crit welcome. :)


End file.
